Triste Melodia de Amor
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Una historia donde Roy se dará cuenta que el verdadero amor no siempre se encuentra a primera vista, la vida le enseñará que hay más oportunidades para encontrarlo . Historia previa a un Royai
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que uso en esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia_

**Triste Melodía de amor **

_**Prólogo**_

_Aquí estoy sentado, observando el contraste de las teclas … **blanco – negro**, contemplaba mi libro de música repleto de notas musicales, únicas y sencillas, cada una sin sentido, en conjunto daban vida a una melodía, inyectadas de emoción, llevaba más de tres horas sentado esperando inspiración, repasaba sobre cada tecla con mi dedo, delineando cada nota, Do, Re , Mi, Fa , Sol , La , Si, Do, y aún así nada, ni un sonido que me convenciera, me frustraba no encontrar lo que realmente quería, algo que complaciera mi obstinado corazón y que llenará mi alma de perfección._

_-**Silencio** - mi fiel acompañante, respetando mis momentos de soledad, dándome la confianza de encontrar aquello que creo perdido, aquello que deseo buscar y que en mis anhelos aún es inalcanzable. _

_Medite por un momento preguntándome a mí mismo que era aquello que deseaba alcanzar, aquello que el mundo pedía a manos llenas y llegue a una conclusión… **paz y tranquilidad.**_

_Supongo que la vida para cada persona es diferente, aún con aquellas con la que compartimos las mismas aficiones, algunos viven con la felicidad a manos llenas y otros lloran por aquellas manos vacías que observan, sin embargo, se debe estar consciente de que la vida, aquí y en otros lugares sigue su curso, para algunos con más oportunidades que otros, de reír, de vivir, de amar y hasta de sufrir, lamentarse y llorar._

_Para mi los momentos de la vida son claros, tengo una familia, mis padres y dos hermanos mayores, Izumi, la hermosa y temperamental señora Curtis, una amante de la Arqueología, aún recuerdo ese día cuando dijo a mamá y a papá que su meta era llegar a Egipto y descubrir los misterios que aún escondía, mamá casi termina hospitalizada y papá con ataque al corazón, sin embargo, nada como la vez que anunció su relación con **"el Carnicero Curtis**" como lo bautizamos años atrás mi hermano y yo, Papá juraba que le mataría y mamá sentía que si no cedía, su rebelde y traviesilla hija se fugaría con ese buen hombre que la idolatra, ahora con 1 años de matrimonio. Nadie tiene por que quejarse, siempre que la ame y la respete le estaremos profundamente agradecidos. _

_Maes es otro caso, un loco enamorado de la vida y de una sola mujer , la simpática y centrada Gracia, digna de admiración al aceptar ser el complemento de mi hermano, perfecto pienso yo, no existe mejor chica que le mantenga los pies en la Tierra que ella, me alegra tanto observar que su relación día con día se fortalece, ella estudia en la universidad mientras que Maes se dedica a poner en practica sus conocimientos de administración y economía en los negocios familiares._

_Y **¿ yo?,** sigo esperando conocer al amor de mi vida, una mujer llena de vida, dispuesta a luchar, amante de la libertad, alguien que como yo ame a su familia y si no es mucho pedir también al arte, una mujer de belleza interna **¿ y por que no?**, que también sea atractiva, que sus ojos me hablen más que sus labios, que sus labios me digan lo que guarda en su corazón y que su corazón sea tan grande como su alma._

_Sonrío al sorprenderme con tales pensamientos, la mente humana es compleja, observo mis manos moverse lentamente, dando sentido a las notas que ejecuto desde el teclado, **suave**, un sonido exquisito, por fin me siento satisfecho de expresar lo que mi corazón guarda, una tranquila melodía, ensombrecida de pasión y reflejada en matices de ternura y amor._

_Ahora lo sé, he decidido trazar mi destino en sencillas notas cargadas de emociones inexplicables…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Saludos para todos!!, muchas gracias por seguirme en estas nuevas historias, como lo comente esta historia es la paralela a la de **Mi vida en un sueño**, que gira alrededor de Riza, esta historia habla de Roy, su familia y una triste relación amorosa._

_Espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios, esta historia esta dedicada en especial a mis amigas Xris , Vale chan, Blue chan, Unubium, por apoyarme a seguir con esta historia._

_Nos leemos hasta el sábado en la noche, con Capítulo 1 de ambas historias._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios._

_Les aprecia al chan _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que uso en esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia._

**_Capítulo 1_**

_Ahí estaba, de pie, un caballero observando un bello paisaje, verdes campos bañados de rayos de sol como suave lluvia dorada en el amanecer._

_**- Sin duda un cuadro digno de ser admirado** - me dije antes de sonreír al contemplar mi rostro embelesado, él cual se reflejaba en el cristal que cubría tan exquisita obra de arte,- **lo sentí, aquello que el pintor quiso trasmitir,** - calidez de una enigmática mañana en estación de otoño en las afueras de París._

_Mi meditación fue interrumpida por los comentarios poco cultos de mi hermano, opinaba, si se podía dar ese término a lo que mi hermano Maes decía de una pintura de arte abstracto, reí por lo bajo, evitando que se molestará por mi actitud ante su poco interesante comentario de lo que veía reflejado en el cuadro, definitivamente el arte, desde pintura hasta la música, era el punto débil de mi egocéntrico hermano, para él lo único que tenía futuro eran los negocios, la venta de un buen licor, el mejor vino se reconocía por sus años de añejamiento, conocimientos propios de todo catador , y por supuesto en eso mi hermano Maes era el mejor, amaba la herencia y años de historia de nuestra familia, **los Mustang **, un legado digno de ser respetado por nuestras generaciones futuras. _

_A diferencia de él, yo era un hombre entregado al arte**¿mi pasión?,** la música, podía deleitarme horas frente al piano, escuchando las notas musicales que mis dedos producían al tener contacto con las teclas, **¿mis notas favoritas?, **aquellas que con suavidad emitían una dulce melodía, de amor, llenas de entrega, de emociones apunto de hacer explosión, esa era mi vida, componer piezas que no sólo llenarán mi alma, ni mi corazón, si no que con una extraña sensación de paz y victoria recorriera todo mi ser permitiéndome alcanzar mis anhelos._

_Y fue justo en ese momento que vi a una linda mujer que ocupo mis pensamientos por completo, disipando todos los anteriores, se encontraba admirando una pintura de Van Gogh, puedo observar que es una chica muy atractiva, de estatura media, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, hermosa mirada azulada, tez nivea, quise caminar hacia ella y hablarle. Ella me miraba atenta, con una tímida sonrisa bailando en sus delineados labios, no pude evitarlo devolví la sonrisa, mi hermano me miraba extrañado, giro su rostro y encontró la razón que me distraía de su poca interesante conversación, con una palmada de aprobación a mí hombro me dijo - **" Anda ve"-,** así como cuando a un niño pequeño le dan un permiso para ir a jugar, le miro entrecerrando mis ojos, supongo que me veo gracioso, mi hermano sonríe, y vuelve a darme una palmada, se acerca más a mi, como queriendo decir un secreto –** su nombre es Lyla **- me dice soltando una carcajada al ver mis ojos abiertos de sorpresa con mezcla de cuestionamiento – **es compañera de Gracia** – responde a mi silenciosa interrogante, mi hermano leyó mi mente, y yo asentí agradeciendo el dato. _

_Me acerco, con paso firme hacia donde se que se encuentra ella, contemplando la misma pintura, como queriendo encontrar alguna imperfección, se que me esta mirando de reojo, cerciorándose que pronto llegaré y me plantaré a un lado de ella._

_**- Siempre he pensado que el arte de Van Gogh encierra desamores y profunda melancolía** – digo como si me estuviera hablando a mi mismo, una reflexión natural de un experto de arte. _

_**- ¿ usted cree ?** – me pregunta curiosa, ahora he captado toda su atención , su mirada cálida y sonriente choca con la mía, continuo hablando como el experto de arte que soy, todo un maestro. _

_**Hai** – asiento sin perder de vista su lindo rostro **– Es una pena que haya tenido que morir para que su trabajo fuese valorado** – me observa sin parpadear, se encuentra maravillada con mis palabras._

_**Lyla Tsukino, un placer** – dice haciendo una reverencia._

_**El placer es mío señorita Tsukino** – le digo sonriendo **– Mustang Roy, para servirle** – alargo mi mano para tomar una de las suyas, la llevo hasta mis labios, y siento su suavidad al besarle. Percibo como se estremecerse al contacto y observó como sus mejillas se tiñen de un claro carmín, sin duda , es preciosa, con suma lentitud dejo libre su mano, sin embargo no aparto mi vista de sus hermosos zafiros, sigo contemplando su angelical rostro._

**_Gracias _**– _susurra con timidez al tiempo que esquiva mi mirada._

_**¿ Aceptaría acompañarme a una cafetería de por aquí y aceptarme una taza de café ? – **pregunto confiado al ver su cara de sorpresa a causa de mi invitación** – sólo serán unos minutos, talvez una hora – **continuo sin perder detalle del efecto que causan en su bello rostro mis palabras._

_**Yo... – **intenta decir algo, pero la interrumpo antes de que pueda rechazarme._

**_No aceptaré negativas _**- _Tomo su mano y la pongo bajo mi brazo, como un caballero le indico el camino a la salida, ya no dice nada más, se limita a caminar a mi lado, muy cerca de mí , en silencio. _

OoOoOoOoOo

_Hola... lamento la demora, estoy acá para celebrar que ya soy licenciada , un beso a todos los que han leído y abrazo a quienes han dejado reviews._

_Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega..._

_Al chan _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que uso en esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia._

_**Capítulo 2**_

Después del primer encuentro con Lyla todo parecía marchar con calma. Le pedí su número de teléfono y por fortuna aceptó recibir mis llamadas todas las noches. Luego de unos días más, le invité a salir para conocernos a detalle, nuestras conversaciones eran cada vez más profundas, iban más allá de las superficialidades , comentábamos sobre nuestros sueños , nuestros anhelos y lo que deseábamos que el futuro nos deparará.

Es así que conocer día con día a Lyla despierta un sentimiento especial en mi interior. Una chica sencilla de buen corazón, buenos modales perteneciente a una familia de clase media. Es la menor de tres hijos, dos varones y una mujer. El mayor de sus hermanos es un hombre de familia que se dedica a la fabricación de muebles de madera. En cambio, su hermano Louis mayor tres años que ella es profesor de jóvenes en la facultad de Derecho y ella , la más pequeña, estudia su último semestre en la facultad de Artes plásticas, de ahí su amor por el Arte , en especial la pintura y la música.

Al ser la menor de los hijos y sobre todo mujer, su familia le tiene especial cariño, la miman y se preocupan por ella. Tanto sus padres como sus hermanos siempre están al pendiente de lo que ella necesita , me gusta saber que es una persona amada y contenta con lo que le rodea. Admiro su buen corazón, la bondad que brinda aquellos que no tienen la fortuna de gozar de la abundancia.

Ahora recuerdo un episodio que observé hace tres días cuando pase a recogerle a la facultad. A la entrada de la oficina se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada sentado pidiendo limosna. El hombre despertaba la desconfianza de los jóvenes inmaduros que no sabían como actuar ante un prójimo en su condición, un hombre necesitado de la caridad cristiana . Yo me encontraba en el coche esperando que fuera la hora exacta para ir a encontrarme con la señorita que ocupaba mis pensamientos estos últimos días y fue ahí cuando la vi actuar de manera generosa, en ese momento desee tenerla a mi lado siempre y ver en mis hijos aquella bondad y generosidad que reflejaban sus acciones. Lyla caminó con paso lento hacia donde se encontraba el hombre, sin inmutarse en lo que los demás pudieran decir, se inclinó hacia él y le entregó una bolsa de papel color blanco de donde el anciano sacó un emparedado al cual dio un mordisco con ansiedad y después mirándole con gratitud le sonrió complacido. Me sentí muy feliz por descubrir aquella parte de la personalidad de Lyla, aquello me convencía de que ella era la persona ideal para mi, era la dulzura, la ternura y la inocencia que yo necesitaba para mis inspiraciones. Nunca toqué el tema de aquella acción pero desde entonces la he guardado en mi corazón como un tesoro. Esa acción me ayudo a tomar una decisión crucial._ Ella debía ser la mujer que compartiera toda una vida conmigo_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Han pasado cuatro meses de salir a tomar café, conversar por horas y convencerme cada día cuando le recojo de la universidad para llevarle a casa que lo único que deseo es tenerle a mi lado para siempre. Con ese pensamiento he meditado los últimos días. He decidido que daré un paso más en nuestra relación, nuestra amistad fundada en la confianza, el respeto y el afecto pasará hacer un incortable lazo de amor.

La he invitado al café donde fuimos a nuestra primera cita, el mismo día de habernos conocido, nunca olvidaré su mirada escudriñando el cuadro de Van Gogh, una pintura que en lo personal no tenía en buena crítica, hasta en ese entonces, después de intercambiar opiniones con Lyla me convenció de que lo que ese pintor quería plasmar en su obra, no era otra cosa que el desamor, bajo ese argumento cambié mi percepción de ese hombre que no había tenido suerte en el amor según Lyla.

Sonrío complacido con la idea que se encuentra fija en mi mente, hoy será el gran día, le pediré a Lyla que acepte ser mi prometida y una vez con su consentimiento pensaré en la manera de decirle a su familia lo que anhela mi corazón .

Convencido de recibir un _" si "_ por respuesta sigo mi camino entrando al lugar donde le he pedido a Lyla nos encontremos, quise hacer de este encuentro algo informal al principio , ya después vendrán los momentos especiales en los que nos diremos lo que sentimos él uno por él otro, por fin dejaremos libres nuestras emociones.

Le veo sentada en una banca cerca de una fuente que sirve de adorno en el recibidor de la sencilla, pero elegante cafetería . La observo con detalle y no puedo evitar pensar en que es una mujer muy hermosa, con su lindo cabello azabache perfectamente peinado, su rostro maquillado suavemente y un hermoso vestido azul que resalta la luz que brinda su mirada , destellando las orbes de sus zafiros.

**- Buenas noches linda señorita** – saludo a Lyla tomándola por sorpresa . Sonrío al ver que se sobresalta al escucharme llegar.

- **Buenas noches Roy** – me dice corriéndose un lugar para que yo pueda sentarme

Me acerco a su mejilla para depositar un cálido beso, le veo sonrojarse, disfruto mucho verle de esa manera tan menuda, tan inocente.

**- EL lugar esta lleno** – hace una pausa **- el encargado del lugar me dijo que en cuanto se desocupe una mesa nos llamará** – sonríe – **así que hay que tener paciencia -**

Le observó fijamente sintiéndome inmensamente feliz por el hecho de sentirme acompañado. He dicho adiós a esa cruel soledad que me acompañaba antes de conocerle, agradezco a la vida por el regalo que me ha brindado al poner en mi camino a Lyla.

_**- Roy**_ – susurra mi nombre – **no me estas poniendo atención** – me dice con sus mejillas muy coloradas .

- **Si te pongo atención** – le digo tomando una de sus manos entre las mías dirigiéndolas a mis labios y deposito un suave beso.

**- No me refiero a mi** – dice esquivando mi mirada – **no has dejado de verme de esa manera tan profunda **– me dice en voz baja ocultando su vergüenza **– lo que quiero decir es que no escuchas lo que te digo **– levanta su rostro como si tomará valor, pero es imposible, ahora que nuestras miradas se han encontrado me acerco hacia ella para depositar un casto beso en sus labios, en ese momento cambie los planes, me adelante a los hechos , me di cuenta que ella no se negaba a recibir mi espontánea acción, mi razón estaba cediendo y mi corazón se coronaba con la mayor de las emociones, _el amor_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de ese beso todo fue extraño. Ella no mencionó nada al respecto y yo tampoco lo hice, dejé que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo, me dejé llevar por lo que me indicaba mi corazón.

Hablamos como siempre de cómo nos había ido en nuestros deberes, de las últimas novedades que sabíamos de nuestros familiares . Para ser franco hice de todo, desde hablarle de mis planes de hacer un viaje América hasta decirle que mi hermano Maes estaba por casarse en un mes y que mi hermana Izumi estaba embarazada de 4 semanas, pero en ningún momento toqué el tema de nosotros, nuestro futuro.

Caminábamos por el parque. Luego de tomar el café decidimos ir a caminar un rato, tomar el fresco de la noche oscura que se disfrutaba en Paris . Cansado del silencio que nos invadió por escasos 10 minutos tomé valor para decirle lo que en esas últimas semanas había dado vueltas en mi mente, sonreí mentalmente, por horas había practicado lo que iba a decirle , incluso estaba preparado por si recibía una respuesta impulsada por el nerviosismo que pudiera causar mi propuesta , supuse que la sorpresa sería algo que iba ver reflejado en el rostro de Lyla.

Le miré de reojo, caminaba a mi lado con paso rítmico y firme , respiré con profundidad y paré mi camino para que de esa misma manera ella me imitará .

**- Tengo** – hago una pausa al observarle detenerse y mirarme cuestionando el porque de mi acción – **Debo decirte algo** – suelto con seguridad sin apartar mis ojos de su rostro.

- **¿ Sobre qué ?** - pregunta curiosa , pestañea unas cuantas veces observándome a unos cuatro pasos de distancia de donde ella esta situada.

Metí mi mano inconscientemente al bolsillo izquierdo de mi saco y sentí la pequeña caja de terciopelo rozar mi piel a mi tacto . Cerré mi mano en un puño sujetando la caja con fuerza.

**- Quiero saber si estas dispuesta acompañarme a América** – le digo sin atropellamientos, mi voz fue clara y segura . Miré como sus ojos se abrían con asombro.

**- Eso...** – comenzó a balbucear – **es imposible** – caminó dos pasos hacia mi acortando la distancia – **Mi padre jamás permitiría que me marchará de la ciudad, ni del país, mucho menos del continente** – guardó silencio observándome con detenimiento – **y no creo que le haga gracia que me vaya con una amistad, y mucho menos si es varón** – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando – **Tú has perdido la cordura** – dijo sonriendo para después girar su cuerpo y seguir caminando.

Escuché atento sus palabras, no perdí el sentido de la conversación y como me temía una respuesta como esa seguí con el siguiente paso . Estiré mi brazo para alcanzar su mano, mi mano rodeo su muñeca impidiéndole que continuase su andar, la hale hacia mí quedando nuestros cuerpos a escasos centímetros como para completar un abrazo. Pose mis manos en sus hombros y le miré con ternura, también le sonreí al ver su cara de asombro al verme actuar de esa manera.

**- No has entendido** – le digo acercando mi rostro, tanto que rozo su mejilla y mis labios están cerca de su oído , la siento temblar y eso me da más valor, su cuerpo no es indiferente a mí – **quiero que te cases conmigo Lyla** – la siento estática , imagino sus ojos azules tan abiertos por la sorpresa que tengo deseos de mirarle y besarla por segunda vez – _**quiero que seas parte de mi presente y de mi futuro**_ – susurró desde la misma posición aguardando las ganas que tengo de abrazarle reclamándola como mía.

No hay una respuesta de su parte. Los segundo trascurren haciéndose una eternidad, con valor deslizo mis manos por sus brazos llegando hasta sus manos, aún sin mirarle su bello rostro. Me decido hacer un último intento y saco del bolsillo la cajilla negra de terciopelo, separo mi rostro lo necesario para estar frente a ella encarándola – **Lyla** – le digo apretando una de sus manos . Mantiene sus ojos cerrados sin responderme, dejó escapar un suspiro y respiro profundamente, sigo confiado – _**¿ Te casarías conmigo ?**_ – preguntó tomando sus dos manos para depositar en estás la caja de terciopelo, ese es mi último intento, que sienta la suavidad que guarda un compromiso, nuestro compromiso para toda una vida – **No quiero irme a América sin ti** – digo sin despegar mi vista de su rostro.

**- Si –** susurró sin abrir sus ojos, pequeñas gotas de cristal se deslizan por sus mejillas **– quiero casarme contigo** – abrió sus ojos para toparse con los míos, la luz de la luna brinda un extraño brillo seductor a sus ojos cristalinos, sin poder contenerme más inclino mi rostro buscando sus labios para fundirlos con los míos.

Lo sé, ambos esperábamos este momento, las calles de Paris son el testigo de una sencilla pero significativa declaración de amor . Ahora no sabemos que nos tiene preparado el futuro, sólo sabemos que no imaginamos una vida donde no lo podamos compartir.

**- Te amo Lyla** – le digo contra sus labios – **y te prometo hacerte feliz -**

- **Lo creo** – me dice dándome otro besito – **sólo la muerte podrá separarme de ti** –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola a todo(a)s por leer esta historia. Espero que a medida avance les siga agradando la trama, ya falta poco para que llegue al final y pueda comenzar el Royai.

La idea de escribir tanto esta historia como la de " Mi vida en un sueño" fue con el fin de, que así como todos tenemos un antes al conocer a una nueva persona, conozcan la vida de Roy y Riza antes de conocerse. Siempre hay experiencias que marcan nuestra vida y de eso dependen las nuevas oportunidades.

Espero sus comentarios y agradezco a **: Xris, Vale chan, Unubium y ****Hanae-Kotara** por tomarse de su valioso tiempo y leer mis inspiraciones.

Pd: Respondo sus reviews en Reply,

Un beso y un abrazo.

Alis chan.


End file.
